italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Rock
Matt Rock '''(Matthew G. Calloway) è un wrestler, showman e musicista statunitense, attualmente sotto contratto con la Global Wrestling Federation. Gli inizi, il debutto in GWF Matthew Calloway si avvicina per la prima volta al mondo del wrestling all'età di diciassette anni, grazie ai contatti con la stella della Global Wrestling Federation Matt Fillmore che lo consiglia agli allenatori della NY Wrestling Academy, scuola di formazione per pro-wrestler situata nella città sede dei GWF Studios. Matt si allena guidato dagli insegnamenti dei maestri del settore, ed impara dai grandi nomi legati alla GWF come Herr Morbid e Matt Fillmore. Dopo due anni di allenamento, Matthew viene premiato per le sue doti come speaker on ring e per le sue qualità tecniche e viene inserito nei primi house show della GWF Talent Academy, quella che rappresentava il banco di prova per i giovani talenti promessi ai roster della Global Wrestling Federation. Qui Calloway ha modo di accrescere le sue capacità come wrestler e come showman, dopo quattro anni dal suo debutto nella piccola sottofederazione della GWF, il wrestler assume il nome di Matt Rock. '''Il debutto in GWF, Monday Night Fear Dopo aver militato per più di sei anni tra federazioni minori ed house show della GWF nella sua città natale, Matt Rock riesce ad ottenere il suo primo vero contratto con la Global Wrestling Federation. Rock debutta a GWF No Excuses nel settembre 2008, interrompendo e sfidando la leggenda della GWF Herr Morbid che teneva il suo famoso "A Pit Best Served Cold". Subito la folla rimane impressionata dalla sua grande capacità al microfono e molti da casa riescono a legarsi alla sua gimmick del "Saviour", il salvatore. Successivamente lo stesso Rock dichiarerà che sarà sempre grato al booking Team GWF per la fiducia riposta nel suo personaggio: Matt ottiene un no contest con la più importante icona della GWF al suo debutto e la sua immagine schizza alle stelle nel giro di pochi mesi, grazie anche alla visibilità data al suo debutto che è stato trasmesso in PPV prima del main event della serata. GWF (2008 - 2014) Dopo il suo debutto a No Excuses possiamo dire che per Matt Rock la strada in GWF è stata costellata di successi e faide memorabili. A distanza di qualche settimana dal suo arrivo in federazione, infatti, il salvatore riesce a conquistare il titolo del mondo RSF, seconda cintura più importante del roster della GWF. Campione del mondo ad un mese dal suo arrivo, Matt Rock diventa il nemico numero uno dell'icona Herr Morbid. Subito i due si scatenano in una violenta faida, che li vede successivamente protagonisti nei Main event di Destiny. Matt Rock difende il suo titolo contro l'icona della Global Wrestling Federation e da vita ad un match assolutamente spettacolare giudicato dai critici come uno dei suoi migliori match in assoluto. Dopo aver portato a casa il titolo RSF Matt Rock porta a casa un altro importante traguardo: riesce a vincere il Survivor Series Match 2008 schienando in fine Paul Phoenix, uno dei wrestler meglio considerati all'interno dell'intera global wrestling federation. A sorpresa, il salvatore riesce a ribaltare le sorti di un match apparentemente dall'esito scontato, ed a portarsi a casa un altra vittoria in PPV. Matt riesce a portare a casa una serie di risultati positivi contro una serie di leggende GWF, tra cui Matt Fillmore, Ghep, Herr Morbid, Paul Phoenix. Il feud con Paul Phoenix, il primo titolo del mondo Dopo un periodo di alti e bassi Matt Rock si cimenta nel suo secondo (e forse più importante) feud all'interno della GWF: quello che lo vede protagonista contrapposto a Paul Phoenix, pluri-campione della GWF. La Faida tra i due nasce dopo la Royal Rumble 2010, quando la fenice elimina il king mida della GWF che era nella rissa reale con il numero uno. Matt Rock successivamente si scontra con Phoenix ed Auron ad Endless Night, portando a casa una vittoria importante e successivamente guadagnandosi il diritto di lottare per il titolo indiscusso della Global Wrestling Federation in una delle vetrine più importanti dell'anno GWF: Forumania VI. Durante il main event dello show Matt Rock disputa un match storico, insieme a Ghep, Paul Phoenix ed Auron. Alla fine ad avere la meglio è proprio la fenice grazie all'intervento di Keith Adam Stevens, da quel momento suo fedelissimo alleato nella lotta alla conquista della GWF. Dopo un paio di mesi di faida con Auron, la Big red Machine, Matt Rock torna ad occuparsi del World Heavyweight champion Paul Phoenix dando inizio a quello che è ricordato da molti come il miglior feud in assoluto di quei tempi in GWF, con un Matt Rock in pieno Turn Face ed un Paul Phoenix ricoperto di oro e di odio da parte dei fans della Global Wrestling Federation. Durante la faida, Matt Rock riesce a privare la fenice della sua preziosa finisher per ben tre mesi. I due si scontrano per diversi mesi fino all'epilogo della faida: Matt Rock riesce finalmente a conquistare il suo primo titolo del mondo in Global Wrestling Federation. E' Grande festa, ma il salvatore non ha molto da festeggiare, dato che Keith Adams Stevens interrompe il suo momento di gloria ed approfitta della shot al titolo conquistata precedentemente per detronizzare il nuovo stanchissimo campione del mondo a pochi minuti dalla conquista del suo primo titolo. Il Direct Line Matt Rock diventa nello stesso periodo Host del primo show out-of-ring della Global Wrestling Federation: il Direct Line. Matt riesce a conquistarsi una buona fetta di GWF universe commentando i match in PPV in modo ironico e facendo satira sui suoi avversari, successivamente i GWF studios daranno carta bianca sulla programmazione e sulle decisioni riguardanti lo show a Matt Rock, che trasformerà il Direct Line nel suo show personale atto a sviluppare le faide ed a fare satira su tutto ciò che al "King mida" non va. Il Direct line conta ben tre stagioni ed è il primo e più duraturo show che la GWF abbia mai trasmesso fuori dal contesto dei weekly Fear e Tap Out. Nel 2012 il Direct line sbarca in prima serata nella Monday Night Fear, diventando così il primo show ad essere trasmesso in diretta mondiale dalla GWF durante una puntata di Fear. Il Secondo titolo del mondo GWF, l'infortunio, la carriera nella dirigenza GWF Matt Rock riesce a conquistare un secondo titolo del mondo detronizzando Thorntone Brave. Questo avvenimento da al salvatore la possibilità di mostrarsi in una nuova gimmick heel, particolarmente odiata dalla folla e dal GWF universe tutto. Dopo un regno relativamente importante, Matt Rock viene sconfitto e detronizzato da Herr Morbid, che lo infortuna pesantemente. Il New Yorkese sarà costretto ad un lungo periodo di permanenza dietro le quinte della GWF come addetto alle nuove risorse, periodo che lo vedrà impegnato anche nello sviluppo della prima stagione di Hope, di cui inizialmente Matt doveva essere l'Host. Possiamo contare qualche sporadica apparizione on ring del saviour, ma per buona parte del 2011 la sua permanenza nella federazione è stata relegata al creative and booking team, grazie alla benevolenza dei McKarter. Matt Rock inizia quindi la prima stagione di GWF Hope come host e General manager del nuovo roster della GWF. Il Ritorno, i Natural Born Negatives Matt Rock fa il suo ritorno come wrestler in GWF nei primi mesi del 2012, quando decide di mettersi contro l'intero roster di Hope. Il Saviour riesce a farsi odiare come non mai definendo la GWF in crisi, si autoproclama unico salvatore della federazione e si mette contro l'intero roster di Hope, che lo sfida a Forumania. Contro ogni previsione Matt Rock riesce a sopravvivere ad un match assolutamente incredibile. Subito dopo Forumania Matt Rock torna in pianta stabile a Fear, concentrando le sue attenzioni su colui che lo aveva infortunato un anno prima: Herr Morbid, il sorrow champion. Il King Mida lo esorta più volte ad abbandonare la sua gimmick da face ed a tornare quello di un tempo, intromettendosi nella faida che il blackster aveva con Joey DiMaggio, promettente stella della Global Wrestling Federation che successivamente si scontrerà contro Matt Rock in Pay Per View. A rovinare la festa del salvatore è Matt Fillmore, ex compagno di tag team di Herr Morbid. I Due si scontrano in un emozionante TLC match per chiarire chi sia il vero Natural Born Negative: A sorpresa Morbid interviene nel match ai danni del suo ex migliore amico favorendo proprio Matt Rock, che riesce a portare a casa un match importantissimo per la sua carriera. Nella stessa serata Matt e Morbid conquistano i titoli di coppia GWF battendo il team Italy in un gioco al massacro, ed ufficializzando così la nascita dei nuovi Natural Born Negatives. I Founders, l'International Title. Dopo lo storico ritorno a sorpresa dei Natural Born Negatives, Matt Rock entra a far parte della stable più temuta dell'intero roster GWF: I Founders. ''Il quartetto è fondato dai '''Natural Born Negative, il No more man Thornton Brave e Paul Phoenix. I quattro si rivelano essere in combutta da mesi, e Matt non ha fatto altro che portare Morbid dalla sua parte per poter realizzare, insieme a Paul, la stable più potente di tutti i tempi. In pochi mesi i quattro monopolizzano gli show della Global Wrestling Federation, favoriscono Owen Stock nella vittoria del sorrow Title distruggendo, nel finale di uno steel cage match, il messia dei disperati Joey DiMaggio, che rimane pesantemente infortunato dopo lo show. La loro azione di terrore continua ai danni di "Duke" Mambo, campione GWF che cede il suo titolo poco prima del massacro proprio al membro dei founders Thornton Brave. Vittima del massacro targato Founders è anche il "bad dog" David Kelevra. Durante il secondo PPV più importante dell'anno, Destiny, Matt Rock riesce a procurarsi una shot all'International title detenuto dall'odiato e ripudiato Jack Daniels. Stranamente sostenuto dalla folla, Matt Rock vince l'international title '''per la prima volta nella sua carriera in un triple treath match, diventando così anche '''Triple Crown Champion. Forumania IX, il feud con S Hero Nello stesso periodo, Matt Rock continua a raggiungere traguardi molto importanti: viene premiato superstar del 2012 ed inizia una violenta faida con S Hero. Dopo un periodo di feud di oltre sei mesi, Matt viene infortunato da Hero in un match Endless Night, durante quello che avrebbe rappresentato l'ultimo step della loro rivalità. Dopo due settimane, Matt torna con una nuova attitude e nuovi obiettivi. Nella nona edizione di forumania Rock brilla nel match contro il king of pain, che viene costretto proprio dal savior a lasciare la fedrazione in seguito ad una sonora sconfitta. La fine dei Founders, Thornton Brave, la "morte" del re Finiti i problemi con S Hero iniziano letteralmente quelli con''' Thornton Brave'. Il former GWF champion è furioso del successo di Rock ed attribuisce a lui la vera e propria fine dei Founders. E' proprio Rock in effetti a mettere il punto alla storia, come l'aveva cominciata così la finisce e questo scatena l'ira di Brave, che si fionda su di lui fin dal primo momento a differenza dell'amico e fratello Herr Morbid, che si tira fuori dai "giochi". Brave, accecato dalla rabbia e dalla perdita del suo titolo del mondo, rende quella di Rock una questione personale. I due si scontrano diverse volte in PPV mettendosi i bastoni tra le ruote a vicenda quando si tratta di occasioni importanti, collidono a Fear 400 che si conclude con un massacro ed un infortunio ai danni di Rock.. un rock che decide comunque di affrontare il suo avversario nel ppv successivo. '''Durante l'incontro qualcosa va storto e Brave, utilizzando il suo sledgehammer, uccide Matt Rock.' Il giorno dopo il lutto è inevitabile e tutte le radio parlano dell'accaduto, tutte le televisioni trasmettono speciale e Brave viene preso di mira praticamente da tutti. Si scoprirà solo successivamente, che il tutto è stato macchinosamente architettato dallo stesso Rock per fare breccia nella psicologia indistruttibile del suo avversario, e farlo tremare davanti all'arma che lo rendeva pericoloso e imprevedibile: lo sledgehammer. Privato del suo portafortuna e della sua inseparabile arma, Brave affronta Matt Rock in un three stages of hell a summergeddon, Matt riesce finalmente a battere una volta per tutte il suo ex compagno di stabile e mette la parola "fine" alla questione founders. Robert Dumas, il quarto titolo del mondo. Successivamente Matt si trova invischiato nel giro del titolo del mondo. Dopo una vittoria repentina ed inaspettata, infatti, Robert Dumas '''riesce a prendere il controllo della cintura massima e della federazione grazie ad una istant shot utilizzata in un teorico momento di licenziamento per il bastardo. Un tempismo perfetto ed un piano studiato al dettaglio lo portano sul tetto del mondo.. e quando inizia a fare leggi e minacce a piacimento la federazione sente il bisogno di qualcuno che possa salvarla. Dopo un mese Matt Rock viene scelto grazie ad un incontro per combattere il bastardo ed il suo regno del terrore, data la scadenza del suo nuovo contratto a tempo fissata proprio per destiny. Nonostante il pronostico negativo e l'assenza totale di fiducia da parte dei McKarters e dell'amministrazione della GWF, Matt Rock riesce a battere Robert Dumas ed a tornare campione del mondo per la quarta volta a Destiny IX.' '''Auron, il ritorno della DWF, Much More Than a Storyline' Dopo la vittoria a Destiny IX un nuovo periodo inizia per il re mida, ed un nuovo temibile avversario si delinea all'orizzonte: Auron. Desideroso di riscatto dopo la sconfitta ricevuta da Rock anni prima, Auron diventa il vero terrore del re mida. Matt riesce a resistere all'attacco del mostro per ben due PPV, e chiude l'anno mantenendo il titolo a Last Ride. Contestualmente all'ultimo PPV dell'anno, il gruppo di terrorismo mediatico conosciuto in federazione come M.M.T.A.S. (acronimo di Much More Than a Storyline) '''si rivela essere una stable capitanata dal campione uscente: Robert Dumas. Grazie ad una presa di potere nei confronti della federazione, Dumas riesce a conquistare il diritto di battersi per il titolo del mondo a Tap Out della settimana successiva, in un handicap steel cage match. Durante l'incontro Rock perde il titolo, ma tuttavia non viene mai schienato da Dumas che però è artefice del suo massacro in diretta televisiva. Inizia così una nuova battaglia per il King mida. Robert Dumas fonda la DWF (acronimo di Dumas Wrestling Federation)' dove il bastardo raggruppa alcuni dei più talentuosi wrestler della federazione: LT e Big Josh, Jimi Marshall ed il General Manager di Tap Out Paulie Veneruso. Per mesi la federazione di Dumas riesce a mettere in difficoltà le alte cariche della GWF sfuggendo ad ogni assalto di Rock alla cintura. In un modo o nell'altro (quasi sempre con l'ausilio dei suoi compagni) Dumas riesce a mantenere la cintura per ben otto mesi, e per otto mesi il dominio della DWF sembra inevitabile: A Matt Rock vengono requisite la theme song, il diritto di trasmettere il Direct Line e la parola durante gli spettacoli dal vivo. Rock viene anche obbligato a presentare il be bastare show. Dopo Endless night però, Matt riconquista la shot al titolo del mondo. Il re mida brucia il titolo massimo DWF portando la faida ad un nuovo livello. Durante l'ultima settimana prima '''di Forumania X', l'evento più importante di sempre, Rock e Dumas si battono a colpi di microfono ed a colpi veri e propri. Nel PPV più importante del decennio Rock riesce a sconfiggere Dumas in un epico Iron Man match all'ultimo secondo, diventando per la quinta volta campione del mondo in GWF. Il quinto regno, la nuova decade. Matt Rock viene premiato come Face della decade nella puntata speciale di Raw post-Forumania X, e apre la nuova decade della GWF come campione del mondo. Vita privata Calloway è legato da amicizia profonda nei confronti di Herr Morbid, i due sono soliti vedersi al difuori degli show e le famiglie sono spesso a contatto nelle situazioni particolari e nelle ricorrenze importanti. Altri wrestler con cui il re mida è solito intrattenere rapporti di amicizia oltre il backstage della GWF sono Thorntone Brave e Paul Phoenix. Matt è proprietario di una casa di produzione musicale intitolata "SUMR Music", che si occupa di produrre gruppi emergenti della scena underground americana. Curiosità Matt Rock è stato il primo a portare uno show live in Monday Night Fear Matt Rock è in ottimi rapporti con i Saliva, i Seether e gli Shinedown, che spesso gli propongono canzoni per le sue themesongs Calloway è sempre stato il primo della classe, raggiungendo il massimo dei voti alle High School in tutte le materie. Suona chitarre Musicman, alle quali è legato da sempre. Matt Rock ha fatto parte del cast di The Walking Dead come comparsa Zombie nella prima puntata, nella scena in città. E' stato lo stesso Calloway a divulgare l'informazione tramite twitter, divertendo migliaia di Fans che non avrebbero mai pensato ad una sua presenza nel telefilm. Matt Rock è stato premiato come Face of the Decade in GWF Theme Songs *2008 - Kid Rock - Bawitdaba *2009 - Saliva - King of my world *2010-11 - Decyfer Down - Life Again *2012 - Shinedown - Sound of Madness Carriera *'2 Times GWF World Heavyweight Champion' *2 Times GWF World Champion *GWF RSF World Heavyweight Champion *GWF International Champion *GWF Tag Team Champion (w/Herr Morbid) *Winner of 2008 Survivor Series Match *'2012 GWF Hall of Famer' *'GWF Face of the Decade 2004-2014' Trademark Moves Finishers *'Back in time '(Rock Bottom) *Kiss to Earth (Double Leg Boston Crab) Trademark Moves *Savioursault (Lionsault) *Flashback (Nothern Lights Suplex) *Kingclash (Breakdown) *The Hand of king mida (Tiltawhirl Backbreaker) *Long Way Down (Three time non-relase German Suplex) *Rockshooter (Sharpshooter) *Hail the King (One-handed Bulldog) *KOTW (Butterfly Suplex) Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani